Afraid No More
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Ryou can't take Bakura's 'lessons' anymore, and, figuring he has nothing to lose, vents it all to the psychotic yami. PG-13 for mention of violence. Shounen-ai R/B Please R/R!


Afraid No More  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Chibi-Ah, I just got finished writing 'Something's Not Right...'. Two stories in one day! YAHOO!  
  
All of Chibi's Muses-*big grin*  
  
Chibi-This story was brought to you by Ophani. Therefore, Calumon gives the warning! Beelze's cranky at the moment.  
  
Calumon-This story is a YAOI story, with Ryou/Bakura-ness. Chibi does NOT promise that it'll be good. She isn't sure that she'll be able to write it well, therefore, she's gonna need reviews to see if she did good.  
  
Chibi-Right. And now, you're disclaimer is now told by, um, why does the script say Chibi?  
  
Beelze-Your turn!  
  
Chibi-Fine. *grumble* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or even my muses. ;--; T_T *buries her face in the Magician of Black Chaos' shoulder*  
  
Ophani-@@; Um, onto the fic?  
  
Chibi-Not yet! First of all, need to clear some stuff up, do I. I'm going on the whole thing that Bakura used to beat Ryou. I don't know if this is true or not. No clue, have I. But I'm basing it on that.  
  
  
  
Afraid No More  
  
  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
Only a few years have passed since I first got the Millenium Ring, but each that passes seems like it takes a year in itself. Each day is the same old thing.  
  
I do something that my yami considers idiotic, and I get punished for it. I just wish that I could do something right in his eyes. Just to see what would happen.  
  
But that's not the only thing that I wish. Sometimes I wish that I were dead. Then the pain would stop. But who knows. He might find a way to reach me in whatever spirit realm there is and continue to hurt me.  
  
He doesn't realize that he hurts me more deeply than just beating me. He also hurts my very heart. He doesn't realize how deeply I care for him. It might even be love...  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Ryou was sitting by his window sill, looking at the stars. He had taken off his Millenium Ring, which was now resting on his bed.  
  
It glowed, but Ryou took no notice to it, too caught up in his thoughts. Bakura materialized on the bed, an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Bakura hissed at Ryou, causing the innocent, white-haired boy to turn around in surprise.  
  
But as soon as Ryou saw who it was, he just sighed sadly and turned back to see one more glimpse of the beautiful full moon before he gave up completely.  
  
Ryou stood up, and looked Bakura in the eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. Beat up on me. I don't care. Kill me if you want. I'm afraid no more. I hope you've gotten what you wanted. You've even made me disgusted with myself. I loved you! I honestly did! Somehow, I fell in love with a monster," Ryou whispered, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  
  
Bakura stood through this entire speech, his cold mask on, but inside, his feelings were a mess.  
  
'Doesn't the foolish boy understand?! I'm trying to make him stronger! I won't always be here! Doesn't he realize how much I care about him?!'  
  
Ryou had fallen onto the floor, crying silently. He felt a little better from revealing his secrets, but still felt terrible from the knowledge that his feelings of love would never be returned.  
  
A strong hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up. He was very much surprised when a pair of soft, yet rough, lips kissed his own.  
  
He returned it with as much passion as he could. At least he could go on with the memory of that one kiss.  
  
"Foolish child. The only reason I give you your 'lessons' is so that you won't allow yourself to be pushed around. I don't know if I'll always be here to protect you," Bakura whispered harshly, resting his forehead against Ryou's.  
  
"It's not that I'd *want* to leave you, but so much as I might be taken away. I'd never want to leave you. We're two halves of a soul," Bakura whispered, kissing Ryou again, but more softly this time.  
  
Ryou was the one to pull back this time. He looked up with teary eyes at the darker half of the soul that they shared.  
  
"I'm sorry. Honestly I am! But please, just accept me for who I am. And let me in. Let me know who you really are and how you *feel*! Please..." Ryou whispered, grasping the waist of the spirit.  
  
Of course, he did it rather roughly. So roughly that he ended up knocking Bakura down.  
  
Bakura held the teary hikari to his chest, pulling them both up and bringing them to Ryou's bed.  
  
After a couple of hours, Ryou stopped crying, but he still held onto Bakura as if he were his only life line.  
  
"Ryou, hikari, I'll try to do as you ask. Contrary to what you might think, I do love you. And because of that, I'll try..." Bakura said, running a hand through Ryou's snowy hair.  
  
"I love you too, Bakura. Forever," Ryou replied, cuddling closer.  
  
And so the two stayed, cuddled up together, through the night, their souls together for eternity.  
  
------@The End@------  
  
Chibi-*peeks from under a blanket* It wasn't *too* bad was it? I am so nervous! I've decided that I'm gonna post this story after 'Something's Not Right...'. I feel more confident with that story. OMG, you have no idea how nervous I am.  
  
Calumon-Please review to make her feel better! ()^-^() 


End file.
